serpensortia
by ink-stained dreams
Summary: and he will find you-he always finds you-and any child of yours. story-freeverse.


**Before you read, I think this piece needs a little explanation: ****Every time I look up the Next Gen Potter kids on Harry Potter Wiki, there's always a little note in their profile mentioning how their parents have both been possessed by Voldemort at one point. It always caught my attention. So of course, being the Tom Riddle freak that I am, I kinda took that idea and ran with it. xD**

**Characters: Ginny, Lily Luna, Tom Riddle, itty bit of Harry and the boys**

**Pairings: Some references Harry/Ginny. Faint hints of Ginny/Tom, if you squint REALLY hard. **

**Disclaimer: It is my greatest regret in life that I was not born before Jo, because then I could have written Harry Potter first. Alas, it was not to be. HP will never be mine. :(**

**Note: This is written in freeverse style, but it definitely leans more toward story than poem.**

* * *

><p>YOU never wanted <em>this<br>_

(thisthis **thing  
><strong>this monster)

YOU told him  
>YOU <strong>w<strong>_a_**r**_n_**e**_d_ him

{no one ever listens to the littlest Weasley}

|x|x|

"I **want **c.h.i.l.d.r.e.n."  
>he said<br>"_I want _a baby."  
>and you smiled(grimaced)<br>and told him

"_Too soon_."

"Not yet."

"**I'm not ready."**

until the days piled up into  
>weeksmonthsseasonsYEARS<br>and the weight of your denial  
>pressed heavyhard on your heart<br>so the word slipped out (_oops_)  
>"Yes."<p>

|x|x|

it's not that you don't l o v e him  
>(youdoyoudoyoudo<strong>don't<strong>you?)  
>it's not that you n.e.v.e.r DR<em>EA<em>M_E_D  
>about a warmsoftround body in your arms<br>(youdidyoudidyoudid**didn't**you?)  
>BUT <strong>FEAR<strong> CAN BE {STRONGER} THAN _LOVE_  
>AND D R E A M S<p>

and you are so very, very afraid

because YOU remember

the FEEL—

the **terror**—

the _ungodly c r a v i n g_—

of HIM

inside of YOU, heartbody&soul

(has Harry _forgotten_? HOW can he have forgotten?)

YOU REMEMBER  
>and you would nevernevernever<br>wish that on a .single. .living. .soul.  
>and |never|never|never| on your <em><strong>babies<strong>_

the **ink **runs in you and the _venom_ runs in him  
><span>HE<span> is {double-fold} inside any  
>c.h.i.l.d of yours<p>

INK [drowned] you  
>&amp; VENOM [scarred] him<p>

and any  
>c.h.i.l.d of yours<br>could be  
><em>drowned<em>&**scarred**&poisoned

[because he is _too _**strong **for death  
>&amp; HE WILL find you<br>(he _**always finds you**_)  
>and any<br>c.h.i.l.d  
>of<br>yours]

|x|x|

One night you dream of him—  
>he <strong>strangles<strong> your arms  
>as he l a u g h s in your face<br>_crying_, "IT BEGINS."—  
>&amp; you <em>know<br>_& you **dread  
><strong>& you tell your husband  
>&amp; his smile s<em>l<em>i_c_e_s_ you in tw|o

{and so IT BEGINS}

|x|x|

You worry and fret and  
>d e s t r o y | y o u r s e l f<br>for nine .l.o.n.g. months  
>(<strong>public<strong>_&_husbandsee your  
>h<em>a<em>p_p_y_f_a_c_e: :-)  
><strong>public<strong> never guesses  
><span>husband<span> can never get the truth out of you)  
>and once every .g.o.d.d.a.m.n. month<br>you dream of HIM  
>&amp; his <em>lovely<em>dangerous hands  
>his <strong>blinding<strong>corrosive eyes  
>his <em>terribleterrible <em>WORDS  
>and when the pain<em>pain<em>PAIN  
>attacks you hard-swift-vicious<p>

(_one week early, dirty trick_)

you think you're going to DIE

{Harry doesn't understand why you  
><span>scream<span> so much with the paink.i.l.l.e.r.s  
>but YOUR PAIN is differentdifferent<br>so NO he WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND}

when you hold your **beautiful beautiful boy  
><strong>you are hit with a chimera of

joy_agony_love**fear**

each one fightsandfights for dominance,  
>but when you see his <span>warm<span> clear

_light brown_

eyes

JOY WINS (_not_ _him_)

and you cry/laugh and hold your  
>baby boy <em>without <em>fear

|x|x|

it is **easier** to agree, the second time.

_a_ l m _o_ s t the same, with:

"_Too soon_."

"Not yet."

"**I'm not ready."**

weeksmonthsseasonsYEARS  
>and then—<br>"Yes. James would like a sibling."  
>you <span>don't<span> feel GUILTY until  
><em>He <em>steals into your sleep  
>(your blueblackwhite phantom)<br>& **crows  
><strong>" R o u n d t . w . o "

|x|x|

AGAIN there is  
>the onslaught of pain<em>pain<em>PAIN

(_one month late, make up your mind_)

fear **r|a|v|a|g|e|s **your heart  
>PLEASE GOD DON'T LET HIM WIN THIS TIME<br>PLEASE

and then

baby _out_

baby _wrapped_

baby held…

…with eyes of HARRYHARRY-green

and you sob/grin believing _LOVE_ and D R E A M S  
>are {STRONGER} than <strong>FEAR<strong>

and you are finally happy

(_oops~_)

|x|x|

weeksseasonsmonthsYEARS (_only two_, dear)  
>"Why not?"<p>

[[have you _forgotten_? HOW can you have forgotten?]]

|x|x|

nine months without dreams  
>(you <strong>stupid <strong>_girl_, you SHOULD HAVE KNOWN)  
>but YOU saw only <span>darkness<span> while HE  
>touched your stomach and<p>

whispered

"_serpensortia"_

|x|x|

you know the drill, sweetheart:

pain_pain_PAIN

cries-shouts-tight-hands-on-sheets

and then  
>baby <em>out<br>_baby _wrapped  
><em>baby held…

_dark_ eyes **black** eyes your eyes

("_I win!"_)

and you smile(SCREAM) and hold your  
><em>poor, poor <em>girl

("_MerlinpleaseFORGIVEME_.")

|x|x|

_she dreams in ink and venom  
><em>**there is a snake inside of her  
><strong>YOU can only watch&love her love her&hate him fear him

YOU never wanted _this_

(thisthis **thing  
><strong>this monster  
><em>inside of your daughter<em>)

YOU told him (never |outright|, you coward)  
>YOU <strong>w<strong>_a_**r**_n_**e**_d_ him (not _enough_, you fool)

|x|x|

{it's all your fault, isn't it?}

|x|x|

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make the world go round. Faves without reviews make it fall off its axis. :)<strong>


End file.
